Debu dan Kayu
by Cinerraria
Summary: Cerita dari butiran debu dan bongkahan kayu. [Sekuel Ombak Pahit]


Canon (based on anime) - Family - Drama - Hurt/Comfort

 **USUK**

[sekuel Ombak Pahit]

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

* * *

Alfred membenci debu. Tetapi ia membiarkan debu di salah satu sudut rumahnya menumpuk hingga berlapis-lapis, yang andaikan tersentuh sedikit saja, niscaya terbentuklah ceruk (yang cukup dalam) di sana.

Gudang di belakang rumah itu rapat dikunci. Seratus tahun lebih Alfred enggan meski hanya lewat di depan pintunya.

Alfred masih mengingat, sejelas ia mengenali dirinya sendiri berdiri menodongkan bayonet di muka Arthur, bagaimana usaha kerasnya menghapuskan jejak-jejak Arthur di rumah berdua.

Kala itu, usai perang yang mengoyak segala yang ia miliki, Alfred dibuat tersiksa oleh bayang-bayang Arthur di rumahnya. Sebab kala Alfred membaringkan tubuh letihnya di atas kasur, ia melihat Arthur duduk di sana, sedang membuka buku bersama dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk mini. Sama-sama tertawa riang oleh dongeng-dongeng yang Alfred ingat dipenuhi kemuraman akan kejamnya dunia.

Alfred kesal melihat itu, ia pun keluar kamar dan membanting pintu keras-keras, bergegas pindah ke ruang depan, tempat di mana Arthur biasa bersantai dengan secangkir teh dan teko. Tetapi di sana, penampakan Arthur menyambut Alfred dalam wujud bajak lautnya, lengkap dengan topi dan penutup sebelah mata, tengah menyesap teh seraya menyeringai ke arahnya.

Bulu kuduk Alfred meremang. Ia terbelalak saat sang _hantu_ beringsut bangkit mendekatinya, sementara nafsu membunuh berkilat dari iris hijau Arthur. Itu bukan Arthur yang ia kenal, tapi Alfred pun sebetulnya ragu sosok itu sudah betul-betul dikenalinya luar dan dalam.

Alfred sontak berlari (lagi). Ia tak menghiraukan napasnya yang putus-putus. Tidak ada ruangan lain yang menurutnya aman selain dapur. Alfred pun melangkah cepat menuju dapur.

Pintu dapur dikunci. Secara tergesa, Alfred membanjur wajahnya dengan air dingin, berharap ia segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tetapi setelah Alfred mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk, tiba-tiba sosok Arthur menampakkan diri, memasuki dapur entah lewat mana.

Arthur dengan seringai dan tatapan berambisi membunuh itu menggenggam sebilah pisau yang membuat Alfred semakin bergidik ngeri.

Alfred berusaha menghindar, tetapi langkah-langkahnya terantuk sesuatu. Sebuah meja melintang di tengah ruangan, mengunci pergerakan Alfred.

 _"_ _Kubunuh kau, America!"_

Alfred semakin terpojok. Ia seolah bisa mendengar bisikan mengerikan Arthur yang kini tepat berada di depannya, berdiri menyabetkan pisau. Satu tangan Arthur mencengkeram kerah Alfred sekuat tenaga. Alfred tercekik, dan ia kesulitan bernapas.

Alfred bmerasakan punggungnya menghantam kerasnya meja. Ia ingin berontak tapi saraf-saraf otak dan persendiannya lumpuh. Tenaga Alfred seperti terkuras habis saat melihat wajah iblis Arthur menyeringai penuh angkara.

Alfred hendak berkata sesuatu, tetapi tenggorokannya sangat tercekik, tak kuasa untuk sekadar bersuara.

Tepat ketika Arthur menghujamkan pisau menusuk jantungnya, Alfred merasakan sakit luar biasa, ngilu yang menyayat-nyayat. Dimulai dari dada, mati rasa menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Darah pekat merembes keluar, membasahi dada Alfred dan mengalir dari mulutnya.

Dan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Alfred mendengar gelak tawa Arthur dengan cara yang sangat menjijikkan (bahkan seingatnya Arthur tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi kejam seperti ini sebelumnya), diikuti suara pecahan kaca yang bersepai menghantam lantai.

Alfred terlonjak. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Napasnya putus-putus, tetapi kemudian ia lega mendapati dirinya terbangun di bawah naungan muram langit kamar.

Mimpi buruk itu selalu berulang, menyambangi tidur Alfred dan tidak sudi membiarkannya nyenyak dalam buaian.

* * *

.

Alfred pun memutuskan, rumah ini akan dipugar secara menyeluruh; dinding-dinding dirubuhkan dan kamar-kamarnya dirombak sedemikian rupa. Juga furniturnya akan diganti semua.

Tidak peduli itu dapat memakan seluruh gajinya dalam setahun, mulailah Alfred dengan projek "usaha melupakan"nya.

Maka sementara para tukang bersiap meratakan bangunan, dan arsitek tengah mendesain sketsa rumah baru, Alfred mengumpulkan perkakas dan furnitur.

Perangkat cangkir dan cerek bermotif bunga _poeny_ ditemukan terselip di antara benda pecah-belah. Alfred mengamatinya dalam diam, menaksir harganya yang kemungkinan setara dengan pembangunan rumahnya kini. Ia juga membayangkan berapa uang yang telah diperas Arthur dari para koloninya di (hampir) separuh dunia untuk menyulap cangkir, talam, dan kendil porselen itu hingga menjelma kemewahan seperti ini.

Alfred meraih sebuah cangkir, membayangkan bahwa dulu telinga cangkir ini pernah dalam genggaman jemari Arthur. Lalu secara perlahan, Arthur menyesap tehnya dengan cara elegan, yang selalu membuatnya tak berkedip tiap kali ia memperhatikan, (dan sejak awal, segala tentang Arthur memang selalu menarik di mata Alfred).

Kala bayangan Arthur (lagi-lagi) melintas, Alfred lekas meletakkan cangkir dan lepek dengan agak kasar dan tergesa. Tidak peduli jika itu bisa membuat mereka pecah. Juga benda-benda peninggalan Arthur lain; seperangkat piring, sendok, dan garpu, helai pakaian, jam dinding, bahkan sepatu boot ditaruhnya berhimpitan dalam peti, untuk diobral pada penjaja barang bekas nanti.

Tetapi ketika peti itu dikunci dan Alfred melihat sekeliling, tersisa seperangkat furnitur yang tidak mungkin dijejalkan dalam peti. Semua masih dalam kondisi layak pakai. Alfred tidak ingin membakar mebel yang telah menemaninya hidup puluhan tahun itu, kendati kenangan-kenangannya berloncatan di sana.

Alfred melihat memorinya terduduk di atas sebuah kursi berbahan kayu oak. Di mana kala itu melalui bimbingan Arthur, kursi tersebut adalah benda pertama yang selesai dibuat oleh kedua tangan Alfred.

Lalu lemari cokelat dengan relief horizontal yang mengilap di pojok ruangan. Mengingatkan Alfred akan suatu hari ketika ia membuat Arthur marah. Ia nekat mengecat lemari hingga tanpa sengaja menyenggol kaleng cat, dan tumpahannya menggenangi lantai. Membuat rumah berlantai kayu mereka dipenuhi bau minyak pernis selama berhari-hari.

Atau meja duduk bundar itu. Alfred masih ingat, Arthur sendiri lah yang mulai mengergaji gelondongan kayu.

Semula Alfred hanya diperbolehkan menontonnya bekerja, sambil sesekali Arthur meneriakinya supaya mengambil dan mencarikan sesuatu. Hingga Alfred bosan dan bersikeras membantu, Arthur pun mengijinkan Alfred, tetapi sebatas mengukir kayu yang telah dipotong-potong untuk disusun menjadi kaki penyangga.

"Kapak ini berat dan berbahaya, bodoh! Nanti bukannya membelah kayu, kamu malah memotong tubuhmu sendiri, Afred!" seru Arthur saat Alfred memprotes bagiannya yang membosankan.

"Lihat," Arthur melunak begitu melihat ekspresi cemberut Alfred yang kesal dianggap anak kecil, "kamu bahkan lebih pandai mengukir," lanjutnya disertai nada melembut, berusaha memenangkan hati Alfred dengan secuil pujian. "Dan pekerjaan ini masih panjang. Kamu bisa mengamplas dan mengecat semua itu nanti. Jadi, biar aku saja yang memegang kapak dan gergaji."

* * *

.

Alfred mendesah gusar. Ini lebih berbahaya ketimbang saat-saat ia menghadapi Arthur yang menangis seperti anak kecil di bawah guyuran hujan. Potongan-potongan kayu itu seperti personifikasi kenangan Alfred, yang melekat erat bersama polesan cat.

Alfred melihat-lihat lagi. Peti berukuran lebih kecil terbuka. Ia mendedah isinya; sebuah bayonet, selembar jas dan kemeja, selembar baju perang, dan kotak berisi boneka kayu. Alfred mengira boneka itu hasil kerajinan tangan Arthur sendiri, yang dibuat secara diam-diam, di manapun saat dirinya tak nampak di mata Arthur. Padahal, sewaktu menerima boneka tersebut dari Arthur dulu, Alfred penasaran dengan caranya dibuat. Tetapi kini, rasa penasaran itu menguap seiring sosok Arthur yang lenyap.

Setelah rumah barunya berdiri kokoh, Alfred mengganti seluruh perabotan: meja, kursi, lemari dan ranjang, semua dengan yang baru, dengan warna dan bentuk yang sama sekali lain. Dekorasi rumah pun ditatanya ulang. Lukisan dan guci ditempatkan di sudut-sudut yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tiada secuil pun sisa-sisa Arthur di sana.

Tersisa peti mungil yang sengaja disisihkan. Khusus ini, Alfred tidak tega membuangnya. Maka gudang di ujung rumah (yang juga baru dibangun) itu adalah tempat persemayaman yang cocok untuk kotak (kenangan) Alfred.

Alfred meletakkan peti dengan hati-hati. Di bawah kakinya bertebaran tumpukan buku yang digudangkan lebih dahulu. Ia mengira suatu saat buku-buku (yang sialnya termasuk peninggalan Arthur) itu mungkin akan berguna.

Mulai kini, semua kisah masa lalu dikuncinya di sini. Berkawan butiran debu yang melingkup hingga celah terkecil, juga laba-laba yang menganyam sarangnya hingga berlapis-lapis.

Alfred menjadikan gudang itu zona terlarang. Ia jarang menginjakkan kaki di sana, sebab di balik tembok itu presentasi luka dan kepedihannya berada.

* * *

.

Maka ketika gagasan untuk membersihkan gudang terlintas di benak Alfred, ia memikirkan apa saja yang semestinya dilakukan.

Alfred teringat, di pertempuran Afrika yang menyengat, ia bertemu Arthur dan berbagi banyak hal seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Satu sisi, ia senang hubungan baik kembali terjalin. Dan sisi lain, ada masa lalu yang enggan untuk dilupakan.

Memasuki gudang setelah puluhan tahun, Alfred kembali bertemu kenangan-kenangan lama, dan ada sesuatu lain yang menyelusup dalam perasaannya. Meski dengan melihat benda-benda keramat itu ia masih merasakan sisa-sisa luka, tetapi kini, ia dapat menyebut nama Arthur dengan rasa lega.

Alfred memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tersisa. Tidak untuk dibuang atau _di-loak_ ke kuli barang, melainkan dibawanya menuju pancuran keran.

Debu-debu yang berhamburan membuatnya batuk-batuk.

Ia melihat serpihan kisahnya yang suram luruh bersama aliran air.

Jas dan seragam perang dicuci hingga bersih. Alfred menggosok bayonet dan boneka kayu hingga mengilap. Lalu setelah semuanya kering, benda-benda tersebut diletakkan dalam lemari kaca di pojok kamar yang Alfred khususkan untuk itu.

Kini, Alfred bisa memandangi benda-benda kenangannya setiap saat, sembari memutar kembali fragmen memori yang berdebu karena mengendap terlalu lama.

Alfred harus membuktikan, pita dalam kaset memorinya telah bersih dari debu-debu, dan ia mampu berdamai dengan masa lalu.

* * *

 **AN:** Bagian Arthur mengajari Alfred membuat furnitur; saya menemukan artikel tentang sejarah furnitur Amerika. Para pelaut Inggris yang datang dengan perbekalan seadanya mulai merintis sendiri pembuatan perkakas mereka di tanah Amerika, memanfaatkan kayu-kayu dari hutan Amerika yang melimpah. Dicantumkan bahwa setiap periode mebel dan furnitur mereka berbeda model dan gaya: mulai masa kolonisasi Inggris, masa kemerdekaan hingga pra-modern, semua punya ciri khas tersendiri.


End file.
